Hacks
by The Scrapbook
Summary: Hadrian was picked up by a Mafia Boss as their hacker and courier when he was tossed out by the Dursleys. A different Harry Potter enters Hogwarts. [Gang!Harry, Hacker!Harry, Courier!Harry, Smart!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, OCs, slight references/crossover mentions, no pairing unless convinced otherwise -even then it would be slash unless also convinced otherwise][Scrapbook of scenes]


**Hacks**

* * *

_Hadrian was picked up by a Mafia Boss as their hacker and courier when he was tossed out by the Dursleys. A different 'Harry Potter' enters Hogwarts. **[Gang member!Harry, Hacker!Harry, Thief!Harry, Courier!Harry, Smart!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, OCs, slight references/crossover mentions, no pairing unless convinced otherwise -even then it would be slash unless also convinced otherwise][Will be more like a Scrapbook of Scenes][Random update times]**_

* * *

On September the first, a very different Harry Potter stepped into Hogwarts. In fact, he wasn't even called 'Harry Potter' now, he only went by three names; Hadrian Hallows, 'Hollow', or just 'H' as he preferred in public. They were strange names to go by –even the fact that he had a three names was- however, it was to be expected. He hadn't been living in a cookie-cutter house with a 'normal' family in the middle of Surrey, after all. Not since three years ago at least; since the 'job' Michael Keehl -also known as 'Mello', also known as 'M'- had offered.

Another difference was that the harlequin green eyes now remained unhampered by glasses. It had been last year when Michael had shoved the boy into a small grey room to an underground doctor who quickly fixed the early damage done to his eyes through laser treatment. Hadrian never failed to smile at the memory of Michael gruffly telling him that it was only because he was tired of him tripping up everywhere and damaging precious cargo while idly tracing the links in the chain hanging from his waist; a nervous tick Hadrian had found out. Neither mentioned that it had been his birthday then.

They also didn't mention the sleek black laptop Hadrian had received 'anonymously' last year on the same day. Ever since then, it was hard pressed to see the boy without it, tapping away at the glassy tiles, eyes fixated on screen; intent on hacking into his unsuspecting target's defences. He was quite proud to say that he'd never been caught.

It was his skills at hacking that he utilised the most for the family. Of course, he was also great at moving around undetected and his lock-picking skills were undefeated however Michael had said that he was not going to let Hadrian mess up any important raids and so was stuck with taking out the lighting system via hacks. He mentally translated this to: 'I don't want you in enemy territory'. Michael had also been wary of letting him take the double-ear piercing and tattoo that each brother got when they joined but Hadrian had won him over eventually.

While a lot had changed during the time he spent with the BrotherHood, some things had stayed the same; for example, the scruffy wild black hair and shorter than average height which gave him a slight resemblance to his birth father.

Hadrian didn't know this though –wouldn't have cared if he did either. He was not the love-starved, naïve and struggling for the scraps child he would have been in another stream of events and so he would not bother himself with the delusions certain members of staff at his new school would have about him because of the apparent similarities he had with his parents.

He also didn't care about the houses reputation; if there was one thing his family taught him, it was that appearances and hearsay were often wrong. Hadrian really doubted that Griffindor was for the 'good guys', Slytherin for the 'bad guys' and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for the 'leftovers' as Hagrid and Ron hinted. He thought it was funny that everyone chose to ignore that they were sorted by the qualities they _valued_, not what they possessed.

He snorted. _Idiots, huh?_

Even so, he had an idea where they would place him; it was obvious really. In the BrotherHood, no one ever appreciated the impulsive and reckless newbies that got in the way of the more delicate and sensitive raids nor was anyone fond of the blind, holier-than-thou stuck-ups whose morale compasses would never allow them to come with in a 10 meter radius of 'scum' like them. So Griffindor was a definite no. And while loyalty to the family was very important, that only applied to your brothers _in_ the family; anyone else was fair play. Really, it was a cut between Rawenclaw and Slytherin. The information broker, back-handed deals and Michael's crafty plans were what fuelled the BrotherHood.

So it wasn't all that surprising when the sorting hat shouted out a resounding "_Slytherin!_" for all the hall to hear.

That didn't mean that rest were prepared for the announcement.


End file.
